


Flew

by yawning_grave



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, BMX Rider Mark Lee, Gen, Not Beta Read, X Games, he goes to the x games and wins what more is there to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawning_grave/pseuds/yawning_grave
Summary: He maneuvered off his bike midair, pushing it slightly away by the handlbars, leaving it to spin in the air.And he just stayed there.In air.For everyone to see.And for a moment, as the wind brushed against his skin and softly whipped at his clothes, he wondered if this is what flying really felt like.
Relationships: Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 4





	Flew

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by ryan williams x games win of the bmx best tricks, i found nitro circus and fell into a fucking hole and now just watching all the videos. i highly recommend checking a couple vids out, and if not, at least check out the win.

"–And here comes Mark Lee, the new kid on the block!" The announcers voice loud and clear, the stadium roaring as Mark made his way to the ramp.

He felt sweat trickle down his forehead, little tassels of hair stuck to his face. He looked over at the man on the ramp with him before looking back forward, eyes zooming past over the stadium and its spectators.

"You're up," A voice from behind him called, leaving him to breathe slowly as he shuffled forward towards the edge of the ramp. 

He swung his leg over, sitting on the bike and rolling backwards as he put in his mouth guard.

Now or never, Mark.

Now or never.

He licked over his mouth guard, feet moving to be planted ontop of the pedals.

He pushed one leg, and the other, again, and again, and again.

Then he dropped.

His bike picked up momentum as he rode down the ramp, and before he knew it, he was riding up the other end of the ramp.

And then he was airborne.

He maneuvered off his bike midair, pushing it slightly away by the handlbars, leaving it to spin in the air.

And he just stayed there.

In air.

For everyone to see.

And for a moment, as the wind brushed against his skin and softly whipped at his clothes, he wondered if this is what flying really felt like.

He grabbed the handlebars as they spun towards him, maneuvering himself back onto the bike, landing on the ramp down, riding safely to the air barrier before crashing into it.

His mind was silent.

The suddenly, an onslaught of cheers reached his ears.

The stadium, the announcers, the other contestants, they were cheering.

Cheering for him.

He jumped off his bike, hand coming up to grab his mouth guard and rip it out.

Johnny ran over to him from the side, arms out wide and enveloping Mark in a big hug, picking Mark up and down while he jumped, shaking him like a rag doll.

"You did it! You did it! You did it!" Mark felt his lips pull upwards, realisation setting in.

"I did it! I fucking did it!" Mark hugged Johnny back, both boys jumping in pure astonishment.

The announcers voice was heard over the thousands of cheers.

"–A worlds first trick, everybody! A worlds first!"

**Author's Note:**

> i know nothing about bmx biker terminology, nor do i claim too. i cant remember if i used any here, and if i did, take it with a grain of salt. im 95% sure i was copying what the announcers said.


End file.
